kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
New York City (song)
|label = BMG |length = 3:20 |writer = |producer = DJ Fresh |genre = Disco-pop |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - New York City}} "New York City" is a song by Kylie Minogue that was written during the sessions for her fourteenth studio album Golden (2018). The song remained unreleased throughout 2018, following a surprise acapella performance during Kylie's interview on BUILD Series; she performed the song in full for the first time during the New York City show of her Kylie Presents Golden concert series in June 2018, and the song was later included in the Studio 54 section of her Golden Tour. The song was released as an instant grat track on May 3 2019, as part of the release of Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection, with speculation that it will be an official single. Background "New York City" was written during the sessions for Golden, but did not make the final track listing; despite this, it is a song Kylie has said she loved, though it was never recorded, and was a song that her and her band were constantly singing when travelling around. With Kylie's announcement in September 2018 regarding a special cassette with access to special features, rumours began to circulate that the song had been recorded and was to be included on the cassette, as the video had the song in the background; as it transpired, a professional recording from the New York City show of the Kylie Presents Golden promo tour was included when a QR code was scanned. The song was left as a demo for a long time, with only a verse and a chorus written; when talking on the Zoe Ball Breakfast Show, Kylie stated that the song didn't fit theme of Golden, and was scrapped from the album, but when it came to recording the song in full, they wanted to stick to the original production, which has been described as a funky/disco styled song, with Joe Lynch from Billboard, stating: "It was clear within seconds why Kylie left it off the Nashville-tinged 2018 album: it's a funky, disco-meets-freestyle strutter that sounds straight out of an early '80s Manhattan club, complete with a cheeky rapped portion with flavors of Blondie's "Rapture". Release "New York City" was released on 3 May 2019 by record label BMG, and Kylie's own company Darenote Limited, as the lead single from her fifth major greatest hits album, Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection (2019). The song premiered on BBC Radio 2 on its release day, during The Zoë Ball Breakfast Show. Music video On the morning of the track's release, it was announced during ITV breakfast show Lorraine that a music video for "New York City" would be released, comprising various clips of performances taken from the Golden Tour. Kylie additionally confirmed this during her BBC Radio 2 interview. The music video premiered on her official YouTube channel on 9 May. Live performances "New York City" was debuted live in an interview with BUILD Series in the city itself; she was reminded of the song when a fan in the audience asked her about moving to New York, and sang the first verse and bridge of the song acapella. The song was then performed in full during the New York City date of her Kylie Presents Golden promotional tour. Following this, the song was included in the Studio 54 medley on her Golden Tour, which also included a chorus of "Raining Glitter" and 2000 single "On a Night Like This"; this performance was included on the live release of the tour. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. *Kylie Minogue – lead vocals, songwriting *Karen Poole – backing vocals, songwriting *DJ Fresh – guitar, horn, keyboards, mixing, songwriting, production *Mylo – sample credit for "Drop the Pressure" Charts Release history Lyrics Category:Golden Category:Unreleased songs Category:2018 Category:BMG Category:Singles Category:2010s singles Category:2019 Category:Songs